A True Valentines
by Blood Seraph
Summary: Naruto comes in to the hospital in a near death state and Tsunada's to weak to heal him, so it's up to Sakura! What does she realize while healing him on Valentines day! NaruSaku Twopart LEMON IN PART TWO! PART TWO UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**A True Valentines**_

_**A two part fic, if I get reviews**_

_** Valentines fic**_

Sigh

'Another Valentines with out Sasuke-kun.'

I'm sitting in the Hokage's office, mourning Valentines because Sasuke-kun is still missing

'I hope Naruto stops by. Wait, what did I just say? Why would I want Naruto to stop by?' I ask myself, truly puzzled

"Sakura, I need you in here, now!"

Running to Tsunada, I see her kneeling over Naruto

"What happened!?" I ask, urgency apparent in my voice, a sick feeling in my chest

"Two Akatsuki members attacked the North Gate, Naruto was there at the time and killed both of them, but as you can see, he didn't get out unscathed." Answers Kakashi, stepping from the shadows

"Why wasn't I informed? I'm Tsunada's apprentice, I could've helped!" I yell, kneeling next to Naruto as well

"I tried, but Naruto didn't want you to get hurt, so he told me to stay." Argued Kakashi in his defense

"Sakura, I was healing him on the way here so I'm out of chakra. You're going to have to do the rest." Tsunada says with a sigh of defeat

'Damn it Naruto! You know I can take care of myself!'

"Alright Tsunada-shishou." I reply, concentrating on healing Naruto

'If you die Naruto, I'll bring you back then kill you myself!'

"Heal damn it!" I mutter

There, he twitched, that's a good sign

The glow from me hands go from green to yellow, to purple, and finally stops at blue

"Sakura? You're putting to much chakra in your hands. You should be killing him, not healing him!" Tsunada says, shocked

'If Naruto dies, then who's going to keep me company? I need you, Naruto!'

"Please live! Please live! Please live!" I keep repeating to myself

"Shit, keep away! At the rate of chakra she's releasing, she stops, the entire area goes up like a bomb!" Warned Tsunada

'Don't die! Oh, god, please don't die!' I feel the tears making there way down my face as I start to cry

"Naruto, if you can hear me, wake up, or who else will protect me? Love me? Care for me? Understand me?" I ask

At these words, he starts to fidget under the glow of my hands

"Who else will give me courage? Give me their life? Their heart?" I continue

'Listen to me? I sound like I love him.'

**Maybe you do?**

'Who are you?'

**You know**

'What do you mean?'

**Just keep healing Naruto, think about him only. It'll come to you**

'Naruto! You always love me, why? You sacrificed your happiness for mine! I ignore you! Yet you love me, why?'

Then it hit me

"You truly love me, don't you? Not some stupid crush or fake love, but actual love me. Why?" I ask him

**Why do you love Sasuke?**

'I don't!'

**You don't? **

'It's just a stupid crush!'

**Well, then whom do you love?**

'I-I…I l-love…Naruto!'

"You better live, you baka!" I say with a playful tone

Naruto then decides to stir, and crack an eye open

"Sakura-chan? You're crying. That's not good!"

Staring at him, I hug him

"Uh, Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"Baka! Why did you do that? What if you died? Huh? I would be alone! I don't want to be alone!" I yell into his chest

"Sakura-chan?" Concern in his voice

"Naruto? Why do you love me?"

A pause

"B-because, you're nice when you want to be. You're beautiful. You care about others, and, you don't need a reason to love someone."

"That's good…" I say as black clouds my vision

(Three Hours later)

"Sakura-chan, you awake?" I hear a voice ask

Shooting straight up, I open my eyes

"Where am I?"

"At my house. I took you immediately after Tsunada-baa-chan explained the situation."

"Oh!" A blush crossing my face

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I told you I don't love Sasuke?"

"I'd say 'What have you done with Sakura-chan and who are you?'"

"Well I don't!"

His eyes widened in shock, before asking

"Then who do you like?"

"You mean who do I love." I correct

"Okay, who do you love?"

Looking at him I say, "I love you, Naruto!" Before I lunge at him, planting a kiss on his lips

Broking away, I say, "I love you, Naruto!"

"I love you too, Sakura!" He says, before capturing my lips

"You know…" Glancing at his bedroom "We could move this to a more privet place."

"I didn't know you were a pervert, Sakura!" He says with a smirk before picking me up and we enter his room

The End?

**_Review, flame and whatnot_**

**_I hope you like_**

**_If I get enough reviews I will make part two, lemon of course_**

**_I have an apocalypse to plan, so see ya_**

**_Exploding Valentines for all! _**

****


	2. Love on Valentines

**_Part II_**

**_First lemon, so hope it doesn't disappoint _**

**_Love on Valentines_**

As I closed the door behind us, Naruto's lips brushed mine as he asks in a husky, raspy voice, "Do you really want go through with it?"

I giggled a little; amazed that Naruto thought about me before his urges, "Of course, you're the only one I want to do this with."

That was all he needed as his lips completed the action he started earlier. My hands quickly went to memorizing his body, by touch alone. I felt his tongue against my lower lip, begging for entrance; slowly, as to torture Naruto, I parted my lips. His tongue quickly but gently entered, massaging my tongue and the roof of my mouth, sometimes sliding against my teeth, exploring ever part of my mouth he could.

His hands finally reached the bottom of my shirt, quickly pulling it off.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto stared at my body, making me blush.

"Stop staring, you're making me nervous!"

Leaning against my body, he whispers in my ear, "But Sakura, your so beautiful, it's hard not to stare." Flicking his tongue out, it dabbed in my ear, sending a shiver down my back.

Taking the opportunity, I slip his jacket off, reveling a well-developed torso; I could only stare as he grinned.

"Like what you see?"

Nodding my head, he captures my lips again. His hands now traveled up my sides as I wrapped my arms around his neck. While kissing, he takes a few steps back, dragging me with him. Once far enough, he falls over his bed railing, taking me with him; flipping us so he was on top. Hands felt along my back as they tried to find something. They then un-clasp my bra before throwing it across the room. As he stared at my body once again, I slipped off his shirt, showing to me all the training he went through.

'God, if he didn't wear that ridicules jacket; he would probably have fan girls. Now he's all mine!" I thought as a smirk made its way over my face.

Naruto stopped staring and kissed me fleetingly on the lips before kissing along my jaw line. Making his way down my neck, he stopped and started to lick it, making small circle with his tongue. I tried hard not to, but I let out a sound that was between a mewl and a moan. This encouraged him, as he went farther down and played with my left breast while he teased the other one by breathing, hot and slow on it, making me wet in anticipation.

If that wasn't enough, I was fighting a moan from the pleasure of him playing with my breast. Licking my nipple, it hardened, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. At hearing my moan, Naruto took my nipple into his mouth, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"N-Naruto(moan) wh-where di(gasp) did you learn(another moan) this?" I ask, drowning in ecstasy

Sliding his tongue along the side of my breast, he answers, "While training with(suckling) Ero-Sennin, he made me review his book."

'I guess that book is good for something!'

Switching breast, he started to suck and lick my left one while playing with the right. My breathing was getting short and shallow.

Stopping his ministrations, our eyes met as we were face to face. Kissing me lightly on the neck, he went below the breast, sliding his tongue through my cleavage and over my exposed stomach. At my hips, he stops, grabbing the hem of the skirt and shorts, he pulls them down slowly. Tossing them unceremoniously across the room. He looked back at me, eyes traveling to my panties, wet from earlier.

Painfully slow, he pulls them down, reveling my wet womanhood. That's when I realized how hot it was in my clothes a few minutes ago, and the cold air against her skin felt great.

Running his finger around my lips, he slowly runs a finger over them. He then inserted his index, middle and ring finger inside me, thumb massaging my clit and a loud moan escaping my throat. Still rubbing my clit, he slowly moved his fingers out, and then in, curling them a bit just added to the pleasure. Although it hurt a little, his fingers' stretching my entrance a little, that was overcome with a feeling better then anything so far. I bucked my hips a little, telling him to pick up the pace, which he complied. I know am going to climax soon, so I start thrusting my hips into his hand, increasing the pace farther.

"N-Naruto(moan) I'm going to(gasp)" Just as those words escaped my mouth, I come all over his hand, moaning extremely loudly.

Removing his hand from me, he liked it all off.

"Sakura, you taste better then ramen," He says, voice husky, "I want more."

Lowering his head to my crotch, he licked the rest of it away. Deciding he wasn't done with me just yet, he licks my clit, a moan escaping my mouth. While massaging it with his tongue, he nibbled on it a little. It hurt for a moment, before wave of ecstasy washed over me. Starting to suck on it, he flicked his tongue against my entrance, causing me to let out another moan. Now, he started to suck on my entrance, which sent a strange feeling of pleasure along my spine, causing me to orgasm.

I felt spent, and Naruto had finally stopped.

'Now it's my turn, Naruto!'

With a burst of strength, I flipped us over, me on top now.

Bending over, I whisper in his ear, "Now It's my turn! I want to return the favor!" Dabbing my tongue in his ear, copying what he did to me.

Traveling lower, I pull down his pants and boxers, reveling his large, erect member.

"Excited are we? Well, I hate to disappoint…" I trail off, grabbing it.

Ino had done this with Shika so many times that she started to tell me how to get a man to melt in your hands, which was apparently working because when I put both of my hands on him, one at the base, one at the tip, and started to twist the bottom slowly and hard, but gently and the top quick and light, he let louse a loud moan.

'I'll have to thank Ino for telling me her stories.'

When I felt like he was close I let go, and heard him whine.

"I'm not done yet, Naruto-kun." I purr, seductively

Grabbing him once more with one hand, I stroked him slowly. I could tell he wanted me to go faster, because he fought to stop from thrusting his hip into my hand. Not wanting to disappoint, I stroke him faster, electing a moan. Clasping him with my other hand, I went even faster, causing Naruto's breath to get short and shallow. Noticing he was about to come, I placed my hand over his tip, and he let louse, and came all over my hand. Placing my hand close to my mouth, I flick my tongue out, tasting him. It tasted awful, but it was addictive, and I kept on licking, making sure it was all gone, starting to enjoy the taste. To my displeasure, there was no more. For some strange reason, I craved it, like I craved Naruto. Grabbing the base, I lick it, and he shivered at the action. I start trailing kisses down the side, licking it ever so often; kissing the tip seemed to get the best reaction. Licking the tip once more, I take him in my mouth.

'God! Naruto, you… you taste so, so, god you taste so good!' I think, moving my head up and down, massaging him with my tongue.

After two minutes of these ministrations, he comes; spilling the juices I desired so into my mouth.

Swallowing the juices, I crawl back up to his face, mine hovering over his.

"How'd you like that, Naruto?" I ask seductively

"The best thing I've ever felt! But…" He says, before flipping us over again, hands on either side of my head, supporting his weight.

"But this will be even better!" I finish for him

Placing himself at my entrance, he looks at me, asking permission. Nodding my head, he slowly slid inside of me, until he hit resistance. Being a medic-nin, I know about the barrier that needed to be broke for intercourse for the first time.

"I hear it hurts the first time, is that okay, Sakura?" He asks me, not wanting to do anything I would not approve of.

"Yes, Naruto…" I start, "As long as it's with I don't care. Anyways, you'd never hurt me intentionally!" I say, giving him a smile, while my arms wrap around his neck.

Pulling almost all the way out, he thrusts back in. I yelp in pain as he breaks that barrier, biting his shoulder. He tries soothing me by kissing my neck.

After the pain finally subsided, it was replaced by the most amazing feeling imaginable! Naruto started with a slow pace, pulling up so that the tip was still in, then thrusting back in to the base, keeping a steady pace. It was the best feeling, him inside me, but I wanted more.

"G-Go fa-faster, ha-harder, Naruto!" I moan out, as I wrap my legs around his waist.

I started to moan like crazy when he started to go faster, almost slamming our hips together. Loving the feeling of it, I started to buck against him, helping increase the tempo. Every time we thrust, I felt myself getting closer to my climax.

"Sakura, you're so tight!" I hear Naruto grunt

"I(gasp) I'm go(moan) going to(moan) c-come(mewl)" I force out, as I start to feel hot, recognizing this as the sign of a climax.

"NARUTO!" I scream in ecstasy, as I feel my lower region tighten, a sign of my orgasm, that, and the juice that spills from my entrance. Me having an orgasm triggered Naruto's as well, as I felt his hot seed spill into me, electing a long and lusty moan from me. Naruto collapsed on me, tried from exertion, but I still wanted more.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Can I be on top?"

To my surprise, he flipped us over, switching dominance; a smile making its way to his face.

Sitting up on his lap, I started to grind our hips together. I don't know why, but some part of me was looking for something, controlling me. Just then, his member rubbed against something that instantly caused me to moan. Naruto placed a hand on my hip, but did not force me to do anything. While his other hand made its way to my right breast, massaging it, molding into his hand. My left hand grabbed my left breast and started to move in the same manor as Naruto's, while my other hand started to play with my clit. Lifting my hips, I let them drop, keeping pace all the while Naruto played with me, and I played with myself, doubling the pleasure. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and if I didn't continue, I would die. As I climaxed, I exploded all over Naruto, and he exploded in me. The climax this time around was so much better then the first ones that I screamed his name louder if that was possible. Still inside me, I lean down and kiss him passionately, collapsing finally from the sex.

"So, how was it?" I ask

"You're my first, so I have no one to compare with; but I would never want to sleep with another, even if you left me."

"Good, you're my first to, and you're the only person who will ever have my heart, and my body is yours alone."

"So, want to keep going?" He asks

"Hell yeah!"

We kept going at it for hours, exploring the others body, trying to learn the others most sensitive and sensually places.

Finally, hours later, we lay in bed, our bodies known to the other like the back our hands.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Silence

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

Reaching over to his dresser, he pulls out a box and opens it, reveling a pink-diamond

"Will you marry me?"

Looking at the jewel, I take, put it on my ring finger, and examine it before looking back at Naruto with a smile.

"It's beautiful, Naruto! And, yes, I'd love to marry you!"

With that, we kissed passionately, and fell asleep in each other's arms

_**Review, flame and whatnot**_

_**I liked it!**_

_**For those of you that read my other story Ninja Art: Bankai, I've been writing this, so, yeah!**_

_**I have an apocalypse to plan, so see ya!**_

_** Oi, who wants an exploding tissue box?  
**_


End file.
